The present disclosure relates generally to an inkjet recording medium and to methods of making the same.
Media suitable for use with inkjet printing often include one or more coating layers that are configured to enhance, for example, ink uptake, print performance, glossiness, or other properties. Some media coatings include ink receiving layers that are highly absorptive. Such layers may be capable of handling relatively large volumes of ink, however, their thickness may deleteriously affect inkjet performance. The combination of thick ink receiving layers and printed ink may, in some instances, result in bleed, coalescence, relatively poor color saturation and optical density, flooding and relatively poor drytime.